


We Greet the New Dawn (With Highly Dangerous Explosives)

by rockcandyshrike



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Team as Family, happy new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockcandyshrike/pseuds/rockcandyshrike
Summary: Happy New Years from the Rogue One family to yours!





	We Greet the New Dawn (With Highly Dangerous Explosives)

“You know we could’ve just made our own fireworks.”

Baze’s suggestion is met with three strident “NO”s and one enthusiastic “Why didn’t we do that!”

“We didn’t do it because _you would burn half the base down_ ,” Cassian is looking at Chirrut but he’s addressing both of them.

Chirrut pouts, though the effect is partially ruined by how blotchy and red his face is thanks to the two glasses of champagne he’s already had. Baze resolutely does _not_ pout and counters, “I wouldn’t make dangerous explosives for recreational use.” He gestures with one hand to emphasize his point, but it’s the hand holding his appletini and some of the neon green liquid spills over his hand. It does not help his point.

“You make dangerous weapons _and_ explosives for recreation,” K-2SO replies testily and Cassian pinches his brow as Jyn giggles uncontrollably at the droid’s unintended wordplay. Cassian doesn’t like to drink but he briefly considers rescinding that position. Bodhi is staring at the Life Day tree in the middle of the room that the Rebels hadn’t bothered to take down yet with an expression of wonder, obviously in the throes of a spice-induced rapture, yet Baze still slaps none too gently at his arm to get his attention. Bodhi startles and hugs his bottle of mango cooler close to his chest with a soft, “Wha?”

“Bodhi, explain to the captain how we should’ve just made our own fireworks. It’s the proper Jedhan way,” Baze grouses, much louder than he usually would because volume control was the first thing to go when he downed his first flight of cocktails.

“Well the proper Jedhan way would involve less clothing for married couples,” Chirrut half-purrs half-slurs as he drapes himself further across Baze. Propriety was the first for him. Baze pats his thigh absent-mindedly, long past desensitized to the hot mess his husband becomes while drunk and still intent on arguing for more bombastic fireworks.

Bodhi blinks owlishly at the team before fiddling with the goggles slung around his neck in a distracted manner. In his goggles’ customary place on top of his head is the noise-cancelling headband Baze got him a few months ago; he had wanted to ring in the new year with his new family, but the loud boom of fireworks was too close to that of grenades. Baze had suggested he bring his headband, Jyn had suggested he get crossfaded out of his mind, and Chirrut had suggested both. Bodhi shrugs as he takes another hit from the hookah on the table a survivor from Jedha had scrounged up.

“I don’t know, yeah it would be more Jedhan to make our own fireworks, but we’d have to make a lot and a beehive shaped _thing_ ,” Bodhi waves his hands vaguely in a shape that is not a beehive because his coordination has long left the building, “to hold them all too. And if it were proper-proper Jedhan, we’d have to get hit by some too. I don’t want to do that, and I...” Bodhi drifts off and Jyn pats him on the shoulder.

She knocks back her shot and slams it back down on the table, “That sounds fun and all, but we have to save our black powder for other things,” she says decisively, but her face slowly takes on a considering air and Cassian is suddenly filled with dread, “Although, if the next time we run a raid and happen to find some extra—”

Two strident “NO”s this time and one “I’d be happy to teach you, little sister.”

“Oh!” Chirrut sits up sharply and even though he’s three sheets to the wind he still manages to keep his balance on Baze’s knee, “I think they’re starting!”

Baze opens his mouth and Cassian cuts in, “They’re not handmade, but store-bought fireworks are perfectly fine Baze.”

“They’re stolen not store-bought,” K-2SO corrects him, “from an Imperial occupied city. Which was a waste of cargo space the Ghost team could’ve utilized more efficiently.” Everyone knew K-2SO’s opinion upon the other team was negative. Aside from their bloodthirsty astromech whom the security droid had once described as, “An inspiration. A particularly violent inspiration.”

Baze closes his mouth and settles back with a content expression, “Well why didn’t you say so? That’s even better than making our own.”

“And still proper Jedhan depending on what traditions you follow,” Chirrut says with a bright grin.

Baze laughs uproariously and it nearly drowns out the rebels beginning the countdown.

10!

Cassian picks up a glass of water and pushes one towards Bodhi too, “Any new year’s resolutions?” he asks the team.

9!

“To beat Chirrut in a sparring match,” Jyn declares with a toothy smile and a corresponding “Ha!” from Chirrut.

8!

“To fly a new ship and clean Solo out of all his credits,” Bodhi cheerfully yells over the raucous crowd.

7!

“To find more Jedhans who survived,” Chirrut says solemnly, but with a hopeful glint in his eye.

6!

“To find a bigger gun,” Baze smirks and Cassian has a feeling he’s being completely sincere, “and to protect everyone in our care.”

5!

“To keep you alive of course,” K-2SO sniffs and Cassian smiles fondly at his best friend.

4!

“And you, captain?” Chirrut asks with a knowing tilt of his head.

3!

“To make it to the other side of the war. And to the end of the Empire!”

2!

“Long live the Rebellion!”

1!

“AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!”


End file.
